


Ursos também amam

by fadaravena



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Incest, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadaravena/pseuds/fadaravena
Summary: Várias drabbles sobre ships de Ursos Sem Curso envolvendo os ursos.





	1. Fofo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A cada dia aprendia algo a mais que o fazia chegar mais perto de seu irmão"

Pardo reconhecia muitas características fascinantes do Panda, como ele não desgrudava da tela do celular, ou mesmo seus talentos artísticos. A cada dia aprendia algo a mais que o fazia chegar mais perto de seu irmão, podia dizer qual era seu prato preferido, ou mesmo o tipo de garota que o atraía.

Às vezes quando escutava música, imaginava o Panda sorrindo para a letra e cantando junto, com aquela voz tímida e rouca que garantia a melhor das qualidades do urso menor. Pois não seria um espirro dado na primavera que diria o quão fofo o Panda era para si.


	2. Estrelas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Chloe chegou perto do urso e acariciou sua cabeça, depositando um beijo em sua testa."

O céu cintilava com o ar puro da floresta, as estrelas se destacavam e compunham as constelações com graça. O urso maior esticou a pata quase para alcança-las, trazia os pontinhos para mais perto de si, a expressão impassível no rosto, abraçava protetor a pequena figura em seu peito, ela parecia admirar a noite tanto quanto ele.

A brisa noturna era agradável para ambos, e o urso polar trouxe para os olhos da humana todas as estrelas que agora refletiam nas lentes de seus óculos. Chloe chegou perto do urso e acariciou sua cabeça, depositando um beijo em sua testa.


	3. Fotografia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Se tinha algo que Nom Nom mais se arrependia era de ter guardado aquela foto."

Se tinha algo que Nom Nom mais se arrependia era de ter guardado aquela foto. De ter feito lembrança das tardes amigáveis que passou com os ursos, e em particular com o Pardo. Pois que era difícil lidar com aquele sentimento confuso que surgiu desde o dia em que o conheceu contra a sua vontade.

Algo que sufocava seu peito, fazendo com que todo o ar fosse tirado de si.

E agora, o pequeno e fofo coala assistia em repetição ao vídeo amador do urso pardo, admirando o que não se tinha para admirar. E suspirando sem necessidade de suspirar.


End file.
